logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WJW
WXEL-TV 1949–1951 WXEL1.jpg 1000px-WXEL_test_pattern.jpg|WXEL test pattern WXEL 1951.png|Station ID WJW Founded In 1949 As WXEL-TV Channel 9 1951–1953 1953–1956 In 1953 Is Moved To Channel 8 WJW-TV (first era) 1956–1959 WJW 1950's.gif 1959–1960 1960–1962 1962–1963 1964–1965 1965–1966 wjw2.jpg 1966–1977 WJW 1967.jpg Ei8ht1976.JPG Wjwcoloredlines.JPG Ei8htnoeye.JPG WJW City Camera News.PNG|''City Camera News'' open from 1976. WJW City Camera News 6 11.PNG WJKW-TV 1977–1985 WJKW 8 All Nite.PNG|WJKW-TV8's 8 All Night open from 1977. WJKW 1977-1978.jpg|WJKW-TV's TV-8 "Look For Us" Station ID 1977-1978 WJKW 1977 Cleveland Christmas ID.jpg|WJKW-TV's TV-8 Christmas themed ID from Christmas 1977 WJKW-TV8 4p.m. Movie Open 1977-1980.jpg|WJKW-TV's TV-8 4 p.m. Movie Logo 1977-1980 WJKW-TV8 ID 1978-1979.jpg|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "Turn Us On We'll Turn You On" Campaign from 1978 to 1979 WJKW TV-8 Station I.D..jpg|WJKW station ID from 1979 to 1982 WJKW-TV8 - The Winners ID - 1980-1982.jpg|WJKW-TV' s TV-8 - The Winners ID - 1980-1982 WJKW-TV8 ID 1983-1984.jpg|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983-1984) WJKW 1985.gif|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1984-1985) ohms22.jpg|WJKW-TV8 Station ID from 1977 to 1979 Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial.jpg Capture.JPG|Part of an animated graphic, used extensively after the call letter change. Screenshot_20180619-083445.png|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "Great Moments" campaign (1982-1983) Screenshot_20180619-084513.png|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983-1984), 2nd version WJKW 1977.jpg|WJKW 1977 WJKW-TV8 ID 1977-1980.jpg|WJKW Station ID 1977-1980 WJKW Cleveland 1977 a.PNG WJKW Cleveland 1977 b.PNG WJKW City Camera News.PNG|''City Camera News'' Open from 1977 d7thjjv-c5b3a9a7-fcdb-41c0-b69c-5e87679fb1d1.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1977. WJKW Newscenter 8 1983.PNG|''Newscenter 8'' Open (1983) WJW-TV (second era) 1985–1994 Wjw-1985.jpg|WJW Station ID from 1985 WJW1985.svg|1988-1992 wjw_1985_a_by_jdwinkerman-d7thjjo.jpg|WJW Station ID from 1985 to 1986 Though a new logo was unveiled in 1992, it would still be used as a primary logo until 1994. WJW 1986 ID.jpg WJW TV8 CBSPIRIT 1987.png|WJW's station ID from CBS's "CBSpirit" campaign from 1987 to 1988. WJW Get Ready for TV-8 1989.jpg|WJW's station ID from CBS's "Get Ready for CBS" campaign from 1989 to 1990. WJW Get Ready for TV-8 1990.jpg|WJW's station ID from CBS's "Get Ready for CBS!" campaign from 1990 to 1991. Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial_1.jpg|WJW's station ID from CBS's "It's All Right Here" campaign from 1993 to 1994. WJW 1990 Christmas.PNG|Christmas ID from 1990 WJW 1991 Holidays.PNG|Holiday ID from 1991 WJW Cinema 8 1989.PNG|WJW Cinema 8 open from 1989. WJW 8 All Night 1989.PNG|WJW 8 All Night open from 1989 wjw_newscenter_8_1985_a_by_jdwinkerman_d7thjjb-fullview.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1985. wjw_newscenter_8_1985_c_by_jdwinkerman_d7thjix.jpg wjw_newscenter8_1983d.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1991. 1992–1995 (secondary),1994-1995 (primary) On May 23, 1994, as part of an overall deal in which network parent News Corporation also purchased a 20% equity interest in the group, New World signed a long-term affiliation agreement with Fox to switch thirteen television stations—five that New World had already owned and eight that the company was in the process of acquiring through separate deals with Great American Communications and Argyle Television Holdings (which New World purchased one week later in a purchase option-structured deal for $717 million), including WJW-TV—to the network. The deal was motivated by the National Football League (NFL)'s awarding of the rights to the National Football Conference (NFC) television package to Fox on December 18, 1993, in which the conference's broadcast television rights moved to the network effective with the 1994 NFL season, ending a 38-year relationship with CBS. In Cleveland, CBS would reach an agreement with Malrite Communications to move its programming to Fox charter affiliate WOIO (channel 19). WJW switched to Fox on September 3, 1994, becoming the first New World station to switch to the network under the agreement (WDAF-TV was the only other station in the group that switched to the network before December of that year, as it switched to Fox on September 12); WOIO concurrently switched to CBS. wjw-newscenter8-93b.jpg|WJW station ID from 1992. Wjw-newscenter8-93.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1992. WJW Newscenter 8 1994.png|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1994. d7thjin-2bc634ce-5b00-40e5-bc0b-d520ee3e72df.jpg|''Newscenter 8 This Morning'' open from 1994. WJW First Look.JPG|''NewsCenter 8 First Look'' open from 1994. Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial_2.jpg WJW Newscenter 8.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' logo from 1992. WJW Newscenter 8.png|WJW Newscenter 8 logo from 1993. WJW Newscenter 8 Primetime.jpg|''Newscenter 8 Primetime'' open from 1994. WJW switched its affiliation from CBS to Fox on September 3, 1994. WJW Newscenter 8 Special Presentation.PNG|Newscenter 8 Special Presentation open from 1994 WJW Newscenter 8 Special Presentation 2.PNG|Newscenter 8 Special Presentation close from 1994. WJW The Newscenter 8 Specials Unit.PNG|The Newscenter 8 Specials Unit open from 1995. wjw_newscenter_8_weatherline_by_jdwinkerman_dcyzofn.png|''Newscenter 8'' Weatherline WJW_Newscenter_8_At_Noon_Weekend_Edition.PNG|''Newscenter 8'' at Noon Weekend Edition WJW Sunday Sports Page.PNG|Sunday Sports Page 1995–1996 WJW_ei8ht_is_News.jpg|''ei8ht is News'' logo (1995-1996); the ei8ht is a revival of the one used during the 1970s. WJW ei8ht is News Special Report.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' Special Report WJW ei8ht is News Weather Advisory.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' Weather Advisory WJW ei8ht Is News Cleveland.PNG WJW ei8ht Is News Hotline.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' Hotline WJW ei8ht Is News School Information Network.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' School Information Network WJW Cinema ei8ht.PNG|WJW Cinema ei8ht open from 1996 WJW Movie Greights On eight 1.PNG|WJW Cleveland's Own Movie Gr-ei8hts on ei8ht 1996 a WJW Movie Greights On eight 2.PNG|WJW Cleveland's Own Movie Gr-ei8hts on ei8ht 1996 b WJW ei8ht Id 1996.PNG|WJW Station ID (1995) WJW Sunday Sports Page.PNG|Sunday Sports Page wjw_ei8ht_is_news_weatherline_by_jdwinkerman_dcyzpci.png|''ei8ht Is News'' Weatherline 1996–1997 WJW FOX 8 News Logo 1997.jpg|''Fox 8 News'' logo from 1996 wjw_fox_8_news_1996_2_by_jdwinkerman_d7jsmn3.jpg|''Fox 8 News at 10 '' Open from 1996 wjw_fox_8_1996_by_jdwinkerman_d7j21ey.jpg|Station ID (1996) 1997–2002 FOX8NEWS.png|''Fox 8 News'' logo (1997-2002) WJW_FOX_8_Weather.png WJW_FOX_8_Sports.png WJW FOX 8 1997 Logo.JPG WJW FOX 8 News 1997.PNG WJW FOX 8 News at 5 30 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At 5:30'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News In The Morning 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News In The Morning'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At Eight 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Eight'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At Noon 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Noon'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At 5 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Five'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At 6 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At 6'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At 10 1998.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Ten'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News Special Report.JPG|''FOX 8 News Special Report'' open from 1998 wjw_skyfox_by_jdwinkerman_dd7ttg3.png WJW I Team 1997.PNG|FOX 8 I-Team WJW_FOX_8_I_Team.png WJW_FOX_8_I_Team_Twenty_Years.PNG WJW_FOX_8_I_Team_Hotline.PNG wjw_fox_8_official_school_closing_station_by_jdwinkerman_dd7tt8t.png|FOX 8 Official School Closing Station wjw_fox_8_news_weatherline_by_jdwinkerman_dcyzq5n.png|''FOX 8 News'' Weatherline WJW FOX 8 News Spitzer Weatherline.png|''FOX 8 News'' Spitzer Weatherline 2002–2007 WJW-FOX8NEWS-2004.png|''FOX 8 News'' logo 2002-2007 WJW 29392.JPG|''FOX 8 News'' open (2002-2007) A Squished version was later used. wjw_fox_8_news_serpentini_weatherline_by_jdwinkerman_dcyzqbc.png|''FOX 8 News'' Serpentini Weatherline 2007–present WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 a.jpg WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 a.PNG WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 d.jpg WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 b.jpg WJW_(TV)_logo.svg screen-shot-2012-09-28-at-7-50-29-am.png WJW Weather.jpg|Android Weather app logo 13782199_10157351191455294_3385856639444119466_n.jpg WGHP-WJW-FOX8NEWS.png 1923924_74759780293_8599_n.jpg WJW 2007 TV.PNG WJW_FOX_8_Cleveland_2007.jpeg WJW Brand New Look FOX 8 News 2007.png WJW FOX 8 News 2015.png WJW_FOX_8_News_2019.PNG WJW_(TV)2019_logo.png Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Nexstar Media Group Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Comet network affiliates Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:Former ABC network affiliates Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States Category:Former New World stations Category:1949 Category:1956 Category:1977 Category:1985 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 8 Category:Former Fox owned and operated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Television stations branded as channel 8 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:Storer Broadcasting Company Category:Kohlberg Kravis Roberts